


summer haze

by eatramyeon



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, No Romance, One Shot, a little bit of nostalgia, daelo and bangjae, only because i wanted to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatramyeon/pseuds/eatramyeon
Summary: Summers have always been hazy for Jung Daehyun. For some reason, despite the abundant memories he’s made during the season in the sun, they still only come off as cloudy images of his friends’ smiles, and muffled, shared laughter in his mind.





	summer haze

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a message on tumblr a while ago based on [this](http://itsbap.tumblr.com/post/174051852609). Also hastily written and dedicated to the sender, my friend Monis! I just decided to post it here.  
> Idk what this is about either i haven't written for such a long time so yea.

Summers have always been hazy for Jung Daehyun. For some reason, despite the abundant memories he’s made during the season in the sun, they still only come off as cloudy images of his friends’ smiles, and muffled, shared laughter in his mind.

Yet during the summer night Daehyun finds himself walking in the woods, with directions written over the text on his phone. Youngjae told him to meet him and Yongguk there in the night.  _It’s a great place to hang out_ ,  _trust us_ , he’s said.  _We’ll bring snacks too!_

Daehyun settled to believe in his childhood friends whom he hasn’t seen for years. Moving during high school and college really separated them for a long time. He has never even been to this part of this woods, he realizes, looking around with the flashlight he brought with him. The trees are dark green under the moon, the wind is whispering rustled leaves, and Youngjae left delicately painted arrows —which suspiciously smell like crushed petals — on the barks of huge trees to show Daehyun where to go. It makes things easier, and Daehyun’s glad of it, but also slightly doubtful of what Yongguk and Youngjae is so excited to show him in the new meeting place.

They never really did go to school together. They met in the summers of their childhood, in the same woods, when the eleven year old Daehyun was chasing fireflies, losing all directions of where he went and where he came from. Yongguk and Youngjae found him confused and lost, with sticks in their hands, and just like Daehyun, they were probably just playing around in the woods. The kids they were in that fateful summer. The two showing him the way home was the only clear memory he’s had of the season.

And summer became their time. Yongguk and Youngjae won’t be there if it isn’t summer, Daehyun had learnt.  _School_ , they said, and it was in another town. Daehyun never questioned it, for some unclear reasons he’s too preoccupied to ponder over now. They met every summer before Daehyun moved anyway. And before he left the town with his family, Youngjae and Yongguk came in the autumn to exchange phone numbers with harsh pants because they ran to his house. They never liked running, unlike Daehyun.

It’s a clearing in the woods, where Youngjae’s text has led him to.

Daehyun has never been to this part of the woods. It’s unfamiliar, and he’s starting to doubt his memories of the woods. Has he really forgotten the layout of the place he spent so much of his childhood summer in? Coming back to this hometown for the first time after years and years reminds him that his childhood had been only faint fragments, but definitely fascinating—he’s sure of it—, for the woods offers so many things to ponder on and play with. The woods is almost a truly,  _magical_  place for Daehyun. Even now.

Even if it’s dark there; and the moon’s bright but Daehyun’s used to city lights illuminating the sky by now, not the stars and the moon. He figures, might as well forget the city for now, and turns off his flashlight. And it becomes darker.

That’s when in the middle of the clearing, with the grass slightly rustling; small, little lights start flickering alive. Daehyun watches in awe, before he realizes how the fairy lights are wrapped around a person.

“Daehyun?” The silhouette asks.

Daehyun swallows a lump in his throat, confused. The voice is unfamiliar, yet the name is definitely his. He walks to the person cautiously yet still keeping a distance because he’s wary, and now he can see it’s just a boy sitting cross legged, looking up at him with the lights softly blinking around him. He’s looking up at Daehyun with shimmering eyes, reminiscent of the night sky above and the lights decorated his messy, light, golden hair like a crown.

“You know my name?” Daehyun blurts, and looks around. Yongguk and Youngjae is not around.

“Of course. Yongguk and Youngjae talk about you a lot,” The boy chuckles, standing up, and he’s tall. A second before he was so small, sitting there with the lights wrapped around him and now Daehyun realizes he’s a tall, young man who’s shyly dusting off his pants. “I’m glad I finally get to meet you.”

“Oh.” Daehyun blinks, and he tries to appear friendly despite the wonder of how strangely enchanting this meeting feels. “And you are?”

The boy smiles and the lights on him twinkle along. “Junhong.”

“Why have we never met before?”

Junhong shrugs, looking down at his plain white shoes. “We did. I just never properly introduced myself because I’m too shy.” He holds his hands together in front of him now, the lights softly blinking at Daehyun.

“W-when?” Daehyun’s breathless, and somehow there’s a sense of familiarity at the sight of the fluttering lights. Familiar like the woods he hadn’t returned to for years, familiar like the many summers ago when Yongguk and Youngjae found him because he was too childish, he chased the lights flying away from him.

“That summer,” Junhong answers, looking at Daehyun again and he tilts his head.

And Daehyun knows which summer.

“But—” He laughs, understanding but not fully. “Why are you wrapped in these fairy lights anyway?”

Junhong chuckles and takes a deep breath, like he’s about to show off something. And maybe he is. “They’re not fairy lights,” He says and at that moment the wind rustles the grass around them and the lights flicker, before floating ever so slightly off Junhong.

Junhong smiles at them and that’s when Daehyun realizes, as the lights flutter, blink, and start orbiting —as if  _dancing_ around _—_ the tall male in front of him;  _they’re fireflies_.

How foolish of him to assume those beautiful golden lights were manmade, especially when they’re lit in the middle of the woods with no wires or electricity.

“It’s a little dark here, isn’t it?” Junhong mutters and the fireflies spread around instantly, surrounding them both with golden light in the dark woods.

“ _What are you_?” Daehyun blurts out of amazement. It feels like a dream. Like a dream he’s had many summers ago.

Yet immediately his face turns red, realizing how the question could have been worded more appropriately, but Junhong grins almost sheepishly in return.

“I’m a light fairy.” He says softly and Daehyun almost laughs at the incredulity of it all before he realizes that Junhong’s words are true and he  _feels_  it to be true.

“Daehyun!” A voice calls from behind and Daehyun cranes his neck to look in surprise.

He grins when he realizes it’s Yongguk and Youngjae. And somehow the hazy, yet magical memories of his childhood makes sense now, when he sees the flower crowns on both of his friends’ heads, and the fruits in a basket Youngjae’s carrying.

“I see you’ve met Junhong.” Yongguk smiles, leading Youngjae to the other two by their intertwined hands.

“I—yes, and apparently he’s a fairy—wait, will the two of you tell me what  _all_  of this is, though?” Daehyun’s bewildered now, because if Yongguk and Youngjae know Junhong, and Junhong is a fairy, then they aren’t  _just_  friends from another town and why are Yongguk and Youngjae holding hands?

Youngjae laughs almost mockingly, his usual attitude never changed even with all the summers Daehyun had missed. “Yes, it’s what you’re thinking. We’re fairies too.” He tells it like it’s just a passing breeze, but Daehyun’s rustled like a young tree.

“Fairies?  _The two of you_?”

“This is our woods,” Yongguk says calmly, his voice like the gentle river running in this very woods, where Daehyun would wash his face in after a day of sweating under the summer sun. “And I’d like to apologize for making your memories hazy all these time, Daehyun. Which is why we’re here today, with Junhong, who can light up the memories again. And you’ll remember. You’ll remember  _all_  the summers clearly.”

Daehyun cocks an eyebrow, and turns to Youngjae.

“I brought snacks, didn’t I?” He merely says, lifting the basket full of cherries and peaches.

“I’m not sure if I—”

“Come on, we’ll get you to meet Himchan and Jongup and we’ll talk about everything.” Youngjae cuts him off with a sigh, grabbing his arm to lead him to another place.

And little did he know, they really went to  _another_  place. But that’s another time to ponder on because he’s got the whole summer now. Including those he’s lived years and years ago. And the sun, the fireflies, his friends’ smiles, and their shared laughter. Daehyun remembers. 

Daehyun remembers all his summers clearly now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zellestial) and [tumblr!](http://zellestial.tumblr.com/)


End file.
